


Whistle

by wildmachinery



Category: due South
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-08
Updated: 2005-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildmachinery/pseuds/wildmachinery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aquatic inclinations of the cross-cultural constabulary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whistle

Ray kicked off his sneakers, stepped onto the concrete in bare feet, and hissed. "Fuck, that's hot."

"Language, Ray," Fraser murmured. "There are children present."

"There's two of them, and they're both in the kiddy pool." Ray danced gingerly over to the edge of the pool, ignoring the warning whistles telling him not to run, and cooled his feet in a convenient puddle. "They couldn't hear me if they were trying." Fraser looked unconvinced. Actually, Fraser looked like a hero in his red trunks; every woman in the place was giving him the eye, along with a few of the lifeguards. Ray gave him an appreciative once-over of his own, just to see what all the fuss was about. "You buy 'em in that color on purpose?" he asked.

"They're standard RCMP issue," Fraser told him. For a second, Ray couldn't tell if he was joking, then he caught the beginnings of a smirk hugging the corners of Fraser's mouth. Ray gave up and shoved him into the pool. One of the lifeguards that had been leering at Fraser tweeted accusingly at Ray, who masterfully repressed the urge to flip him the bird.

Fraser popped up, gasping a little, and gave Ray a serious look. "You really should demonstrate more appropriate pool safety techniques, Ray," Fraser told him, then snaked a hand around his ankle and tugged him into the water.

When they came up for air, laughing and spluttering, the lifeguard's whistles were screaming, and Ray was too busy kissing Fraser to care.


End file.
